Skar800's Ultimate Kid Chameleon
A detailed description of Ultimate Kid Chameleon levels by Skar800. Forest Lake 1 Summary: This level is linear, use the Iron Knight helmet to cross some obstacles and dodge the annoying Spheres. Secrets * At the first part of the level, jump to the Rubber Blocks up and there will be 6 prize blocks, two of the six contains 10 Diamonds prize. * There is a secret passage before the room with the Elevator block that have two hidden blocks, an Ankh and a clock. in the same place, there's a teleporter that go to the first Elsewhere. ---- Forest Lake 2 Summary: You can choose two ways of the level, use Red Stealth in the tunnels with Armadillos or use Eyeclops in the top of the level, that have many Hands. But you most find the Berzerker Helmet in the tunnels to get the flag. ---- Elsewhere 1 Use the Micromax Helmet to cross the tunnels to the Teleport but only careful with the Drillers. ---- Dust Mountains 1 Summary: The path is winding. Use the Berzerker helmet at the beginning of the level to escape the room where you start. You must use the Berzerker and Iron Knight to get the Flag. Secrets *In the room with the first Tank there are five hidden prize blocks in the ceiling; from left to right: coin, Iron Knight, 2 diamonds and a clock. *In the top level of the caves, below the ramp that leads to the surface of the mountain, there is a secret triple ice wall leading to what seems to be spiky dead end (see image). However, there is a secret passage through the opposite wall on the other side of the spikes. It contains several prize blocks, both visible and hidden. *The Speed Bonus is not difficult to achieve here. In order to gain a few seconds, stay with the Iron Knight the first time you change to it. ---- Dust Mountains 2 Summary: Cross the valley with the mushroom blocks. Continue to the right through the cave, descend to the next sublevel, go left and drop to the bottom. From this point, you can detour to the left and find another narrow grotto with a Maniaxe helmet. If you choose going to the right, opening the 'door' of Shooter blocks, you will be able to exit the level through the teleporter to Elsewhere 2 and get to the flag. Secrets *In the narrow grotto on the left, search for invisible prizes. One contains a clock. *From the same place, walk to the left end and you will fall into a deeper, secret cave. Kill the Crystal guarding it, collect diamonds and helmets and take a teleporter back to the surface. ---- Elsewhere 2 First, use the Berzerker Helmet to get out the "prison" and you choose two ways again to get the teleporter but dodging the Dragons and Spheres. ---- Valley of Ruins Summary: This is a hard level and is unavoidable in the map. You can choose use Red Stealth or Maniaxe to kill the Scorpions and the Mini-Skull monsters in the major part of this level, but in the end you must use the Berzerker Helmet to get the flag. Also, in the first of the level there's a secret passage that will take you to a teleporter. Secrets * In the same room of the teleporter, there's a block with 10 Diamonds prize. * There's an Ankh below the first hill along with a Red Stealth helmet. * Another Ankh it's in the "platform" of Ice Blocks along with a Maniaxe Helmet. ---- Elsewhere 3 Walkthrough: Get the Cyclone helmet from the only prize block you can reach and stay to the right of the screen to reach the Teleporter. There is an Ankh in the top right P-block in the set of eight. There is also another Cyclone helmet below the platform where the character starts. The rest of the prizes are Diamonds. ---- Iron Trees Another Hard level, this level have great mazes of steel blocks with very annonying enemies inside. A teleporter it's seen in the second maze of the level, where you need the Berzerker Helmet, this sends you to Elsewhere 4. Or you can continue the level using Red Stealth, enter in the last maze and go to the flag. 100,000 points trip This level have a total of 5 prize blocks of 10,000 points, If you obtained the bonus of the past levels (Forest Lake 1,2, Dust Mountain 1, 2 and Valley of Ruins), you only need 50,000 points to come the 100,000 points trip, This sends you to the first level of Stage 2: Terror City. Secrets *Before you touch the Shooting Blocks in the first maze, there's an Ankh in the superior part of the maze. Bugs *The Ninjas can pass the barrier of Steel Blocks when they jump. ---- Elsewhere 4 Walkthrough: There's a Red Stealth helmet in the first Prize block but it's really useless to kill the Ninjas, dodge them is the only way to pass the level. The far right prize block holds a Coin. ---- Storm Mountain Summary: This level contains Dragons and again, the Mini-Skull monsters. You need the Iron Knight and Red Stealth Helmets in some obstacles but you must careful with the annoying Mini monsters. Along in the level there's some Ankhs and Coins in hidden zones. ---- Boss 1 The First boss in the game. You must defeat the three heads to get the Flag using Red Stealth, Iron Knight or Maniaxe. but careful because the three heads can shoot a green sphere that causes damage and it's very annoying. Secrets *A hidden Iron Knight helmet is on the bottom far left, but it is inacessible to anyone but Micromax and Juggernaut (which you cannot bring to this level). *On the little steel platforms there's a hidden Juggernaut helmet that really helps against the Heads. ---- Terror City Terror City is the first level of Stage 2. The Flag is in the center of the level. The best way to get it is use the Maniaxe Helmet in the first part of level (outside the first building). In the lower part of the first building, there is a tunnel with Fire Demons. Outside the tunnel you have two ways. Jump to the second building to the Flag or continue your way to a third building that have another tunnel that give to a Teleporter. Secrets *In the final tunnel of the third building there's an Ankh in the up part. Trivia *This level uses a different pallete of the City Theme. *There's a old version of this level in the Project "Kid Chameleon New Edition". But that version have the normal color of City and different enemies. ---- Evil Isle 1 Walkthrough This is a linear level that have Dragons and Tanks everywhere. Eyeclops helmet it's a good selection in this level, also this level have several useless Iron Knight helmets. Use the teleporter at the end to go the upper part to the Flag. Perhaps i forgot to say this but you must move fast because there's A F*CKIN SPIKE MACHINE THAT CHASES YOU IN ALL THIS LEVEL!!! Category:Projects